FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional way of organizing an event via electronic mail. In the example shown in FIG. 1, a user receives a message from a friend reading “Coming to San Francisco on October 1st. Want to hook up and do something? Let me know what you've got up your sleeve?” In a conventional approach, in order to respond to this request, the user would have to launch a search to determine the events that may be available and what events may be interesting to the user and her friend. This search may be done by searching various websites on the Internet or by searching a local newspaper. In either approach, the user needs to switch software applications (from mail program to browser) or to change media (from on-line to hard copy) that causes the search to be less efficient. The task would require the user to visit multiple websites or to read through many pages of newspapers. This conventional method for locating events is time-consuming and the results produced are individual results, not aggregated results.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that can assist the user in locating events in accordance with the context of the request received.